A very AVP3D:AVPSYFCCC life
by Littlestarkiddie
Summary: A Starkid fanfic about me and the people at this page: /events/384911764898017/


A/N: STARKID OC STORY. This is a fanfic about myself. I'm 16 years old, I'm from Holland and a big Starkid fan, and a member of the AVP3D:AVPSYFCC/C page. I don't think this story will be interesting for anyone who is not a member, but ok. This story involves Starkid, and a lot of people from the page.

Nikki looked around once more. At her parents' house. Her old house, she thought in shock. Today, she was moving to England. She knew she would miss it, but not too much. She knew what she was doing. She stared at her old bedroom window. How she spent her time there. She smiled sadly as she remembered. A single tear flooded from her eye. She knew she would not regret going. When her mother came out of the front door, she wiped her eyes. She was going to miss them so much. Her mother and sister both were in tears already. Her dad was looking at her with a sad smile. They all knew how much she wanted this. She hugged her mother and father, and at last her younger sister Anouk. Anouk was sobbing on her shoulder. Nikki was crying too, as was her mother. She even saw her father blinking feverishly. Their family would be apart for the first time. Nikki knew it was hard for them, they were all very close. She broke free of Anouk's hug and smiled. 'Guys, I will still come back and we'll skype' she tried to comfort them. She picked up her bag and ran through all the things for the last time. Her stuff was already on the plane to England, she had only brought some last-minute stuff. She picked up her suitcase with some clothes, her bathroom stuff and her personal belongings as well. She looked at her family, smiled sadly and waved. 'Goodbye guys!' She placed her stuff in the trunk and stepped into her car. She started the engine and drove away, honking. She knew her parents were going to miss her, but she was ready for a new life. She turned on the radio in her car and immediately chose the Starkid cd. She smiled. Today was the day, her new life was starting.

Four hours later Nikki arrived at the port in Rotterdam (A/N; She is going to England with a boat, so she is at the harbor in Rotterdam, a dutch city.). Her boat would depart in about 2 hours, so she was a little early. She parked her car and decided to eat something because it was dinner time. She unlocked her phone with Lauren as her lockscreen, giggling a little at the pic. It was her favourite. She opened the restaurant app, and found out that there was a McDonald not too far away. She decided to walk to it, a little exercise never hurt. She put her ipod on and listened to 'Get back up', singing along loudly. She saw some people staring at her, but ignored them. She put her hand over her bag, knowing stealing was well knows in this city, and now she was carrying around pretty much money, she couldn't afford being robbed. She crossed the street and saw the familiar big yellow M shining at her. She smiled as she remembered the first time she and her best friend Molly went there in England. It was in the summer of 2012, and it was then that she had decided she wanted to live in England. After finishing her study in 2017, it was finally happening. She ordered her food and ate it in silence. She checked her watch to see she still had 1 hour. She decided that she would hang out a little on Facebook, and opened the bag carrying her apple laptop, that she brought everywhere.

She opened it and quickly plugged in her headphones, when the familiar startup tone of Apple ringed in her ears. She connected to the free internet in the Mcdonalds and opened Safari. She was so happy with her laptop, she still couldn't believe her parents had bought it for her last year. She stroked the mouse absent-mindly, thinking about her family. What would they be doing now? Had they already forgotten about her and were they living their happy lives without her? She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking like this. She was sure they missed her. She saw molly had spammed her again, over a hundred new message's, all saying things like: 'ONE HOUR' 'ARE YOU AT THE HARBOR NOW?' 'HAVE YOU BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A SCARY MAN? 'ARE YOU THERE?' 'WAS THIS ALL A JOKE AND ARE YOU NOT MOVING TO ENGLAND AT ALL?'. Nikki smiled. She had known Molly for 5 years now, and she loved her so much. She was like her soulmate, they understood each other without words. She quickly typed: 'Molly, chill. I'm okay, I'm in Rotterdam now, My boat is leaving in one hour. I am at the Mcdonalds, doesn't that bring back memories?' . She clicked send and clicked her notifications bar. 82 notifications, in 5 hours. Nikki smiled. 'Good job guys' she thought, and quickly flicked through all the new posts. She loved the page more than anything. She replied to some posts and saw molly had send her a reply.

Molly: 'OH THANK GOD, I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE POLICE' Nikki laughed. Molly was so funny.

Nikki 'Oh, that would sure have worked: Sir, I'm a girl from England, and my best friend Nikki from Holland hasn't been online on Facebook for 5 hours! I think she might be kindnapped!'.

Molly: 'Yeah,I'm sorry that I care about you! Fuck you!'

Nikki: 'Love you too molly-mol, but btw, I have to go soon, but I have internet acces on the boat, so I'll be back!'

Molly: 'Ok, watch out for creepy stalkers! Love you, see you soon!'

Nikki: 'Bye 3'

Nikki smiled. She was so excited. She clicked the facebook page and posted:

'Guys, I'm going on the boat now, my last step on the solid ground of Holland is near.'

She closed her laptop, put it in the sleeve and got up. Cleaning up her table, she put the tray in the rack. She put her headphones in her ears again, opened the door and walked back to the parking spot where her car was parked. She hummed along when 'Boy Toy' started, because it would be weird to sing that song out loud. She smiled as she heard Lauren's beautiful voice, and her heart lifted. She was going to do it, all by herself. She was sure all the Starkids made such a big step themselves, and she wondered if it was as hard as this was for her. Because although she was excited, she was also a little scared. She wondered what Molly was doing right now, probably waiting for her return on FB. She arrived at her car and looked at her watch. She was right in time. The boat was taking her and her car to England. She knew she probably would buy a new car, but this one was good until then. She stepped in her car and started the engine, driving slowly to the special parking spot where all the cars who were going with the boat stood. She stepped out of her car, and looked around. The boat was already there. It was huge. Nikki quickly checked in at the ticket window, and got the instructions. She got a key to her room on the boat, and a big sticker with the number of her room, to put on her car. She smiled to the ticket lady and thanked her. She walked towards her car and pasted the sticker with the number on her windscreen. She started her car and drove towards the car loading spot at the boat. She slowly drove up to the platform and she was on the boat. She parked her car at a free spot and stepped out of it. She knew she wouldn't be able to come back here during the journey, so she got all the stuff she needed from her trunk and stepped throught the door that said 'Exit'. She came into a cosy hallway, that led her straight to the mainhall of the boat. The boat sure was huge! Nikki scanned the map and saw her room was through this hall and then to her right. She walked past some people who looked pretty formal, and blushed at her own skinny jeans and warm sweatshirt and boots. She didn't look formal at all. She quickly rushed past them. She opened the door to her suite and looked around. It was pretty small, but there was a comfortable bed and a small kitchen. Nikki would only be on the boat for 4 hours, but it still was comfortable. She but down her bag and walked towards the bed. It was a king size bed, complete with fuzzy feather blankets and all. Too bad she had no-one to share it with…

Nikki had opened her bag and was now laying across the big bed on her tummy. She was tiny chatting with Molly, Elise, Cassandre and George. She smiled as Molly fangirled over another Hiddles video, and squeled as Cassandre called her by her nickname, Lauren. She made a rude gesture towards the camera, but then smiled again. Cassie had called her Lauren for several years now, she was pretty used to it. She still didn't really like it, it was not fitting. She couldn't share the name with Lauren. Lauren was way too awesome and beautiful and perfect for her. She looked at her wallpaper dreamingly, where a picture of Lauren was shown. She didn't know why, but somehow Lauren had become her OTP. I mean, when she first watched AVPM and AVPS, she liked Lauren offcourse. But that was nothing compared to what she felt about Lauren now. She wondered why most of the girls have that with boys, while she had it with Lauren. She couldn't name the feeling, it was just…She didn't know. Ever since she joined the page, Lauren had been her so called 'weakness'. She accepted it as it was, she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She smiled as Molly was back in view again, and waved. She yawned as she was pretty sleepy, but she knew if she would fall asleep now, she would have to wake up again when the boat arrived. She hugged the cushion she was holding, it was nice and warm. It wasn't that warm on the boat, so she was glad to have this little warmth. She hid behind it when she heard the familiar tone of S.P.A.C.E tour's 'Boy Toy' version, and squeled when Lauren started singing. When the video finally finished, she popped her head back up again, and shot a mean look right in her webcam. She searched through her computer for the best Tyler pic, to have revenge on cassie. She smiled as she saw cassie flinch and this continued for another couple of hours.


End file.
